There are cooling devices that cool electronic devices (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 60-117760, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-103820, for example). Furthermore, there is a water cutoff structure for a wire passing through a through hole of a panel (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-084260, for example).
Incidentally, there is an immersion cooling device, serving as a cooling device for an electronic device, that immerses an electronic device in a refrigerant liquid retained in a refrigerant tank. In such an immersion cooling device, a cable that is connected to the electronic device is drawn out to the outside of the refrigerant tank though a cable outlet formed in the refrigerant tank.